Just Us
by itsyorukun44
Summary: One Shot...or maybe two ; . Its just Brock, Ash and Dawn at the Pokemon Center in Snowpoint City. What happens when Brock and Ash share a room. Rated M for...ya know. Sex


Just us

Pairing: Ash X Brock

Theme: Drama/Romance/Angst/Comfort

Rating: Ma

Reason: Well because, it just happens

As our heroes continued on their journey for Ash's seventh gym badge, Ash, Brock and Dawn were on the way to Snowpoint City. "I am really tired." said Dawn. "We will get to Snowpoint City soon, okay Dawn" said Ash smiling. "Okay" said Dawn. As they walked, the snow clouds from the city started to roll in and the air chilled. " It is starting to get cold" said Brock. "Its a good thing my mother brought us these clothes" said Dawn. "Yeah. Hey look there is a Pokemon center there" said Ash. The three ran towards the center. When the trio got towards the center they saw Zoey. "Hey Zoey" said Dawn. "Hey Dawn" said Zoey. "How are you doing" said Ash. "Yeah, its a coincedence that we would run in-" said Brock before he was cut off by the alluring Nurse Joy. "Why if it isnt my lovely Nurse Joy" said Brock on his knee. "Oh....hello?" said Nurse Joy nervously. "I do say, you are the most loveliest of all the Nurse Joy's out there. I would love to dine with you toni-" said Brock infatuated by the nurse's beauty before he felt a sharp sensation on his back. "Well.....so long my love" said Brock before he fell on the ground due to Croagunk's poison jab. Dawn, Zoey and Ash sighed. "Nurse Joy do you mind if we stay here for the night" said Ash. "Why of course" said Nurse Joy. She showed them to their cabins. "Are you staying too?" said Nurse Joy to Zoey. "Yeah, I can bunk up with Dawn" said Zoey. 'Really!" said Dawn excitedly. This would be the first time she did not have to share a room with two boys.

"Okay, with that setlled, Dawn you will stay with Zoey, Ash you with Brock" said Nurse Joy. "Allright" said Ash as he entered the room. There were two bunk beds and a window. The view from the window was gorgeous. They could see the gray sky and the white flakes of snow float down from the snowy abyss. "Wow, this is pretty" said Ash. "Imagine what the town looks like then" said Brock sitting on his bed. "Yeah" said Ash laying back. The two laid there in silence. Tension between them was lightened thanks to Pikachu lying above him sleeping. Ash always wondered something about Brock. Out of all the years he knew them, and after all the rejection Brock got, what kept his romantic spirit afloat. "Hey Brock ?" said Ash. "What's up" said Brock. "What keeps you motivated?" said Ash. "About what?" said Brock. "The girls" said Ash. Brock laughed. "Well you see......a girl is the key to a man's happiness" said Brock. "All girls. short girls. tall girls, blondes, brunettes, redheads, ravenettes, even blue haired and pink haired girls. Girls are what keep me going. That and Pokemon breeding" said Brock. Ash wondered about that sentence. "Why do you like a girl?" said Brock. "Well...I..." said Ash. Brock got up from his bed and sat down next to Ash. "Who is she, Dawn? Misty? May? " said Brock. Brock looked at Ash who had a very confused look on his face. Brock sighed and looked up. "I do not have any experience on dating guys however. I dont really have any attraction towards guys..." said Brock. Ash looked at Brock who's eyes were fixated on the ceiling.

Ash felt hurt by that sentence, he felt something cringe to his heart. "Hey...I will be right back" said Ash as he got up and went outside, Brock sighed as he leant back in Ash's bed. He knew what Ash was thinking, but why did the words come out wrong. "Stupid...." said Brock. Pikachu frowned as he saw his trainer's friend on the bed. Ash was walking down the hallway, with his hands in his pocket. He didnt know what he felt. He was very much attracted to Misty, he felt something for May and Dawn but it was something about Brock, that Misty didn't have. Misty was fiery, tomboyish, very outgoing, yet sensitive, sweet and caring. That was all Ash needed. Yet Brock emanated something that Misty didnt have. Ash was just trying to figure out what that thing was. "Why cant I stop thinking about him...." said Ash looking down. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Ash looked behind him and saw Zoey. "Heya Ash......wanna talk" said Zoey. "Sure" said Ash. The two walked outside into the entrance of the Pokemon Center. "You like Brock dont you?" said Zoey. Ash became flustered by her blunt statement. "I don't know..." said Ash. "You do. I can tell. That is the same way I walk when I am thinking about Dawn. You are trying to figure out your true emotions, but you do not want to hurt your friend right?" said Zoey.

Everything that Zoey said, felt like someone took Ash's heart and gave it to Zoey. She could relate to his distress about liking his or her friend of the same sex. "Why is it hard to confess how we feel" said Zoey. "I dont even know" said Ash. "I mean, I didnt even know I liked Brock. I guess, he just feels very comforting. He has been around with me for a long time." said Ash. "Well, this just means you guys were meant to be together. If your heart feels that way then you need to confess. I know I should be the last one talking but still. You have a better chance with Brock then me with Dawn." said Zoey, feeling a little discouraged. "Thats not true, you know Brock is more interested into women then me. Even when I was dressed as Ashley, he did not show interest in me. Dont give up with Dawn okay" said Ash. "Allright. Thanks for the talk Ash" said Zoey as she went back to her room filled with a little more confidence. "If only I was filled with that confidence." said Ash. He fixated his gaze on the outside. The snowfall from Snowpoint's storm range seemed to fit the feeling of discouragement Ash felt about asking, or at least telling, Brock about how he felt.

As Nurse Joy was walking past the hallway, she saw Ash standing. "Is everything okay?" said Nurse Joy. Ash didnt answer. As she walked towards him she saw a tear roll down his face. Ash felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you allright?" said Nurse Joy. Ash didnt respond. He just stood there and sighed. Nurse Joy smiled. "Whatever the problem is, I know you can overcome it" said Nurse Joy before she headed back to her desk. Ash stopped his crying and realized something. He wasnt the type of person to give up. He may have not been good with relationships but now was not the time for him to feel sorry for himself or give up. Ash ran outside, past Nurse Joy and ran into the snowstorm. He looked up and felt the effervescent wind scar his body. He looked up and smiled. "Allright!" said Ash. Now was not the time to give into his sorrow. He had to numb his apprehension like the cold air did to his body and just go with the wind. Once he came back inside with his newly found enthusiasm, the power decided that it wanted to cut off. Ash's newly found enthusiasm was cut, as his face dropped. "Oh my, it seems as if the power went off" said Nurse Joy. "Yeah it looks like it" said Ash. As soon as Ash's discouragement started to fill the room, the back up generator for the Pokemon Center kicked in.

"Thank goodness" said Nurse Joy as she walked back to the pokemon storage room to see if the pokemon were okay. "Allright, now I need to go find Brock" said Ash as he walked back to his room. Once he got there, Brock was awoken from his sleep. "Welcome back Ash" said Brock yawning. "Thank you" said Ash. Brock scooted over to one side of his bed and signalled Ash to come over. Once Ash sat, Pikachu came into Ash's arms and cooed. "Ash..." said Brock. "No. I want to speak" said Ash feeling embarrassed. Brock was surprised by his determination. "Yeah?" said Brock. "I like Misty" said Ash. Brock nodded slowly. "I like Misty......but I also like you." said Ash. "Ash, I-" said Brock before he was cut off by Ash again. "You have always been there for me when the times got tough. You are my friend and we have been through so much together. I really like you." said Ash. Brock looked at Ash with compassion. "Ash. I know how you feel but, I just dont know." said Brock. "I honestly told the truth when I said I didnt have any attraction to men but-" said Brock before he felt Ash kiss him. Brock's face became flushed with passion when he felt the warmth of Ash's lips on his own. Brock tried to protest the kiss but when it came down to it, the kiss felt real. Ash held onto Brock as he kissed his friend. Once Ash broke the kiss, Brock was startled. Ash's eyes started to widen when he saw the look on his friend's face "Brock..... please forgive me..." said Ash bowing his head down in shame. How could he have done that to his straight friend? He even sang a song talking about how girls are the world to him.

As Ash held his head down, he felt two hands on his shoulders. Ash sniffled before looking up to see Brock's face leaning in to kiss his. Ash's eyes widened as he felt Brock's tongue intertwine with his own. Nurse Joy was walking back to her desk when she saw the door was slightly open. "I should close the door" said Nurse Joy. As she walked towards the room she saw Brock holding and kissing Ash. "Oh my" said Nurse Joy as she walked away from the door with a blush painted across her face. As they broke from the kiss, Ash lowered his eyes and smied. "It's allright. Even though I am new to this....I am willing to try." said Brock. "So now what?" said Ash. "Well, what do you want to do?" said Brock blushing. Brock got ontop of Ash and started to kiss him again. "Well I know what is on your mind." said Ash. "I really am new to this." said Brock. "Really?" said Ash. Brock's hard on was pressing against Ash's. "Brock..." said Ash as Brock started to kiss on Ash's neck. "Have you ever had sex before?" said Ash. "No, however I have seen magazines" said they conversed, Nurse Joy was secretly listening outside. "I am surprised, most definitely" said Nurse Joy. Dawn came outside of the room blushing like crazy when she saw Nurse Joy spying on Ash and Brock's room. "Nurse Joy?" said Dawn. Nurse Joy jumped up. "Y-yyes Dawn..." said Nurse Joy jumping out of her cognito mode. "What were you doing?" said Dawn. "Oh nothing, I was just making sure they were okay. I heard someone grunt in pain" said Nurse Joy. As she scurried away, Dawn started to listen. Brock started to undress Ash. "I am nervous" said Ash. "Well don't be. I know where to put my cock in" said Brock whispering lightly in Ash's ear. Ash moaned at this, before he felt Brock's hands start to caress his body.

Brock started to rub on Ash's arm, before he took off Ash's shirt. "Your nipples are hard" said Brock as he started to rub them. Ash was moaning hard as Brock started to rub the buds. "Brock......this feels weird." said Ash. "I know.." said Brock. Caressing a guy felt new to him, however he really hadn't caressed a girl before either. In all realness he had never really been with a girl except for Prof. Ivy. They never even had sex before. They just kissed and worked together with the Pokemon. Brock came down and started to lick Ash's bud. Ash's hand was over his mouth to prevent him from moaning. These new sensations made Ash hard as a rock."Do you like this" said Brock. "Yeah.....go on" said Ash as he laid on the bed. Brock's hand caressed Ash's stomach. "Your hands are warm" said Ash sighing in pleasure. As he worked down on Ash's body, Dawn kept on spying on them. "Damn this is hot" said Dawn. Once Brock got towards Ash's crotch, he put his hand on the crotch and cupped the concealed cock. "Brock.....it hurts" said Ash. Brock pulled off Ash's pants and Ash's hard on was visible through his underwear. "Your pretty big for your age" said Brock. Ash blushed at that comment. Brock started to rub the cock through the underwear. "p..pull...it out..." said Ash. "What? I cant hear you" said Brock. Brock's strong hand gripped the cock with force to make some pre cum start to form. Ash's cock throbbed lightly in the grasp from his friend. "Ash you feel as if you are starting to grow bigger" said Brock. He did that to entice Ash. He may have not been a casanova, but he knew how to excite people. "There it is" said Brock as the pre cum started to form. Brock licked the pre cum through the underwear. "Oh Brock....please pull them off" said Ash. Brock gripped the top of Ash's underwear and started to pull them off slowly.

Ash's cock stood straight up as the fabric left his skin. Ash's face was reddened with embarassment and lust as Brock traced his member with his index finger. "Want me to suck it?" said Brock. "Please.....please suck me" said Ash. Brock started to stroke the cock through the underwear. "Brock.....please pull it out" said Ash. "You sure?" said Brock. "Please!" said Ash embarrassed. "Don't say it too loud" said Brock laughing. From outside, Dawn was blushing madly. "Dawn what are you doing?" said Zoey coming out of her room. "Look" said Dawn. "What are you....oh my!" said Zoey looking at Brock sucking Ash's dick. "Brock.....your mouth is so warm" said Ash blushing. As Brock sucked Ash's cock, he played with Ash's balls. Ash squirmed under his warm and firm touch. When Brock took his mouth off of Ash's cock, he got up and started to undress. Ash watched in amazement as his friend started to strip in front of his face. His build was taller and his tan skin was covered with a thin layer of sweatbeads rolling down slowly. Brock's nipples stood erect from the erotic tension consuming the young men. As he took off his jeans and underwear, his cock stood taller then Ash's. "Um......are you going to....?" said Ash looking at the erect meat. "If you want me to, I will prepare you and if you feel that your ready then I will" said Brock sitting next to his friend. "Can....I suck you..?" said Ash looking the other way. Brock smiled. "Why not, we can do the 69 position." said Brock. "I thought you only knew about women" said Brock. "My dad tought me all aspects of sex, both straight and gay. I just went with the women because they are more approachable. I never thought about guys. Well until you approached me." said Brock before he laid down beside Ash. "Now Ash lay near my co..." said Brock before he felt Ash start to suck his cock. Brock's face was red with pleasure as his friend sucked him off.

Brock went back to sucking Ash, after getting used to feeling a mouth around his manhood. The only sensation Brock felt was his own hand around his cock imagining a girl. The only sound you could hear from the room was the sucking of the dicks and the occasional moan from Ash or Brock. "Brock....." said Ash. Brock felt Ash's dick starting to throb harder in his mouth. Brock lifted his head up and smiled. "I am about to cum" said Ash. Brock nodded before he took the whole dick inside his mouth. Ash moaned his name throughout the hallway as he came inside Brock's mouth. Brock drunk all of the cum from his friend's cock and took the released cock from his mouth. Ash laid back and panted heavily. "Thank you..." said Ash panting. Brock could tell he was tired. "Do you want to enter me?" said Ash. "Not today. You need your rest" said Brock sympathetically. Brock could see that Ash was emotionally and physically tired. "Rest and then when you feel up to it, I can make you feel better" said Brock laying down beside Ash. "At least let me get the lights" said Ash as he got up and went to turn the lights off. As he walked towards the door, Dawn, Zoey, and Nurse Joy, who came back, got away from the door. Once Ash shut the door and turned the lights off he got back into bed with Brock. "Did you want to get your rocks off" said Ash smiling. 'Are you sure" said Brock. Ash laid back on the bed and looked at Brock. "Yeah, I am." said Ash. Brock smiled before he positioned his cock to Ash's hole. "This is going to hurt so hold onto me and get ready" said Brock before he entered Ash. As the sounds of pleasure came from their room, Zoey and Dawn raced back to their room to try somethings, and Nurse Joy just went back to her front desk.

"Ash and Brock are having sex, Zoey and Dawn are about to have fun and I am just standing at the front desk. Lucky me" said Nurse Joy slamming her paper's down. As soon as she slammed it down, a familiar face walked in. "Oh...its you?" said Nurse Joy.

End


End file.
